Numerous methods of polymerizing vinyl ethers are known, including protonic acids, metal halides and stable carbocation salts. References describing cationic cure systems for vinyl ether resins include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,196,098; 4,069,056; 4,192,924; and 4,416,752.
In a copending application of the same inventors herein, filed Feb. 21, 1984, Ser. No. 581,857, there are described novel acrylic monomer/peroxy initiator compositions which utilize certain ferrocenium salts as novel polymerization activators. These same ferricenium salts are useful as initiators in the vinyl ether compositions of the present invention.